


True slash story (part 1) - Puck/Finn [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck always has a little crush on his best friend. But this love never had any chances....</p>
            </blockquote>





	True slash story (part 1) - Puck/Finn [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Puck was so jealous of quinn and even kurt(at least in my mind)... it was so cute^^

[True slash story [Part 1] - Puck x Finn](http://vimeo.com/28478600) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
